bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfect Date? Unwanted Reunion
The Perfect Date? Unwanted Reunion The Morning Stroll, Strange Encounter "Mmmmmmm," Hana Yūgure stretched out, her lithe and curvaceous body from her most recent workout with Braeburn. Despite the most recent endeavors that would've humiliated or belittled any other lesser man, Braeburn's spunk and determination has kept him going despite all the rigorous hand-to-hand sparring sessions as well as the swordsmanship she helps hone for both his and her own benefit. Now, however...she was feeling like doing something different. "Hey, Braeburn," she said in a curious tone, her muscle t-shirt hugged her sweat-ridden body in a way that allowed her perfectly angled, curved, and luscious figure. She bent her body to the side, while swaying her hips, making them pop in a refreshing way for herself, "I was wondering...would you like to walk into the commons of the Rukonagi Districts, maybe go shopping for something or hang out in a tavern?" "Hm?" It was here that Braeburn allowed himself to raise his head up from the book that he was reading and look at his girlfriend. By now, he was used to the way Hana showed herself off when she was around him. Whether it was with physical or verbal gestures, she always made it perfectly clear who exactly he was hooked up with. But unlike before, he could take them with a grain of salt. So the natural reaction was a small smile on his face, and he leaned back a little on the bleachers he was sitting in. "Well, c'mon..." He began, lifting a finger to scratch his nose. "You know that if you propose, there's no way I can possibly say "no". I mean, going on a little get-together with my girl? How could I ever refuse?" He allowed himself to chuckle a little. "I thought that would've been obvious by now." "Well," Hana said with a smile as she twisted her torso around, her body finally working off the stress she made, allowing her to stride next to her boyfriend and lean over her respective boyfriend, winking at him while speaking honestly, "I like to hear your opinion sometimes, you know? If you have a specific idea, then hit me, you don't need to bow to my every whim as if I'm in charge of something...we are together ''after all." "True, true...but, still." Braeburn allowed himself to straighten up a little when Hana leaned over him. "You're a lady, and I'm a gentleman. And to be honest, I'd find it a bit rude to turn down such a generous offer, don't you think?" For emphasis, he raised his head up and gave Hana a short but sweet kiss on the lips. The smell of sweat tickled his nose, but he could've cared less. "Mmm," Hana kissed back, a little longer as she loved the feel and texture of his mouth against her own. Relieving his lips, she wiped away the sweat from her brow as she walked away nonchalantly, swaying her hips as she moved to the showers of the gymnasium they had acquired, "I'm going to go freshen up...see you in five...." "Mhm..." Braeburn watched her go for a moment, before turning his attention back to his book. With a flip and toss, he had the book back open to the respective page he had been on before he had closed it. He couldn't help but feel that after the Ahijados incident, things had been uneventful. He was surprised at how easily he had slid right back into things. No longer was he a criminal or fugitive on the run courtesy of the ones who despised him for his theology. Now, he was a legal resident, a freelancer. He had a love interest and his own clique of friends, no matter how much they annoyed him in some instances. Everything had taken a turn for the better. But how long would it stay that way? He could only wonder. "C'mon mister pensive expression," Hana spoke, as she walked back out, wearing a simple sleevless t-shirt with a black biker jacket over it, and a pair of faded jeans, topped off with tennis shoes. All in all, she made sure her attire stuck out as much as her looks would in the nearly permanently feudal-mindset of the Soul Society, "let's go for a stroll!" "...I am ''not pensive." Braeburn rolled his grey eyes, reaching to slip the book in his own current attire. Unlike Hana, it was more suited for the environment they were about to trek through, although it was still somewhat outlandish. He wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt of Chinese tradition and white pants. On his feet, he wore black, closed sandals. His hair, which had been done in a ponytail, was now undone and hung just past his neck in a loose yet well-done manner. He had a habit of "freshening up" long before Hana did, and this situation was no different. He raised himself up from the bleachers, folding his arms across his chest and eyeing her choice of outfit. "I thought you said you'd be out in five..." He muttered, cocking a slight eyebrow. "And what's with the rather outlandish get-up?" "Well, I tried to make it out in five seconds, but the water was a little slow," she said sheepishly, blushing slightly as she looked down at her attire, before looking up, "you don't like it? I'm trying to be a little more...moden, so to speak, and this was more casual than a kimono or a Reaper uniform..." "Note to self: It is now possible for people to take showers that last in seconds." After pushing that mental note to the back of her head, Braeburn addressed her question. "Well, I gotta admit, it... it's a bit out-of-place compared to what you usually wear... but still, it's pretty okay." He answered readily, raising his hands up in a shrugging gesture. "I think you look perfect!" "Thanks," Hana smiled, before grabbing him by the arm and linking it with her own as she began walking out to the exit of the dimensional gymnasium, out into the hallway of the many interchanging hideouts D.C.O created. Much parallel similiar to the hideout in Yūrei, this one was also lined with bright metalic white plates in a semi circular pattern, without the mirrors. Small streams with fish in them were lining on each of their sides, before exiting out a special door, coming out into a street within Rukonagi, Northeast District. "Hmmm," Hana hummed a little in thought, looking up at the old, rickety shack they used as cover for their HQ, "maybe we could stand giving it a paint job sometime...just for kicks, y'know?" Braeburn couldn't help but snort a little. "Maybe for kicks. But I don't think that'd work out. Y'know... considering that the old and broken-down theme makes it more fitting to be called a disguise?" "I suppose but still..." Hana donned a dreary cloud over her comically, having waterfall tears coming down her face, "it doesn't look at all like the inside! Its gloomy and looks haunted! I can't believe I have showers in that dreary place!" "Well, think of it this way..." Braeburn's eyes shifted into drawn and horizontal straight lines, and he nonchalantly placed a hand on Hana's hair in a gentle pat. "The things that usually look very cool usually aren't and are very overrated. The real beauty is kept with all its awesomeness."